


Fulfillments

by Ertal77



Series: Noiz Week [7]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Noiz Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could make a better birthday present for Noiz than having his (delayed) first time with Aoba?</p><p>Written for Day 7 of Noiz Week, prompt: Happy Birthday!</p><p>It can be read as a stand-alone, as almost all the other ficlets of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfillments

**Author's Note:**

> Last one of the series! I love reading/writing my favourite ship having sexy times; if that's also your case, keep reading and enjoy!
> 
> And...hmmm... I would really love to have some comments, even if it's just to say "I like it" or "I don't like it much"; people is rather quiet lately :/

 

The Black Needle usually closed its doors at two a.m. in the morning, but for Noiz’ birthday they let the party go on until three. Mizuki’s friends helped him to leave everything in order… more or less, because they actually spent more time sipping from their “last beer of the night, I promise” than cleaning up. When the shop was about as tidy as it could be, Mizuki closed the blinds at last and turned the alarm on. He turned to look at his friends with a satisfied and slightly drunk grin and stretched his arms lazily.

“Weeeeell… I know of a place that is usually open until five a.m… What do you say, mates, are you in?”

Koujaku and Clear nodded eagerly, smiling as well, Mink said nothing, as always, and Noiz just shrugged (which, for him, served the same purpose as nodding), but Aoba raised his hand and exclaimed loudly:

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to have my boyfriend walk me home!”

Koujaku squinted at him.

“Are you already that plastered, Aoba?” he asked. “Jeez, you have no alcohol resistance at all!”

“What a killjoy, Aoba!” Mizuki frowned. “I wanted to show Noiz that place, I’m sure he would like it!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take Aoba home and then I’ll send you a coil message to ask you the address, alright?” Noiz answered with a wink.

He put a hand on Aoba’s waist and pushed him onwards slightly to avoid the endless discussion that they always had when it was time to go. They waved goodbye and parted ways.

Actually, Aoba hadn’t seemed so drunk a while ago, the last time Noiz had checked on him… But with Aoba’s built, one could never be sure. It wouldn’t be the first time his boyfriend fell asleep at the Black Needle and had ended the night on a couch at the back shop. Noiz didn’t want to turn in so early on his birthday night, so he tried to make Aoba walk as fast as he could in his condition. They arrived in front of his house after a ten minutes walk, and Noiz leaned in for a kiss. Eager as he was to keep partying on with his friends, he surely could spend ten minutes more enjoying a bit of time alone with Aoba. To his surprise, his boyfriend withdrew after only a short kiss.

“Noiz…” he whispered, eliciting goose bumps on Noiz’ back. “Come in and stay the night.”

The boy looked at Aoba with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you only asking it because you are drunk?”

Noiz looked his boyfriend over, suspicious, and, as he had thought before, apart from a deep blush Aoba didn’t look inebriated. He wasn’t slurring his words, and his eyes didn’t have that glassy glint they always had when Aoba had drunk a tad too much. Was it planned all the way, then? Aoba simple answer was grinning and pulling him inside the house.

They walked in silence, hand in hand, especially when they climbed the old and creaky stairs, because Aoba’s granny was a light sleeper. They didn’t say a word until they crossed the long corridor and entered the young man’s bedroom, closing the door after them. Aoba turned to look at Noiz, resting his back on said door and featuring a naughty grin. Noiz wasn’t one to deny anything to Aoba, much less when he was in that mood, and came to rest his hands at both sides of his boyfriend’s head, leaning in again and trapping his upper lip between his. He trailed his lower one with the tip of his tongue, enjoying Aoba’s reaction, always so sensitive.

And that was exactly why Noiz was hesitant about that night. In the nearly a month they had been going out as more than friends, they hadn’t gone further than kisses and a bit of groping. When they arrived to that point, Aoba usually got annoyed in face of his seemingly lack of response. And Noiz felt frustrated as well, seeing that he couldn’t do anything at all about his poor sensitivity at touch or his inexpressive features. So, although he was glad Aoba was finally tired of waiting any more, he was rather afraid of the outcome. He couldn’t bear it if it turned out to be a disaster and Aoba got angry at him.

As if he was reading his thoughts, Aoba embraced him and whispered in his ear:

“Relax… It will be fine. Whatever it happens, it will be fine. I just want to be with you.”

“And I want to be with you, too”, Noiz answered, nuzzling Aoba’s cheek. “Can you promise you won’t be angry if it doesn’t turn out as you expect?”

“It’s your birthday, of course I won’t get angry at you! If it doesn’t work, we can just sleep together. Would you like that?”

Noiz thought about waking up in the morning with Aoba’s sleeping face by his side on the pillow, and smiled. He kissed his boyfriend again instead of answering.

“Right! Come on, sit on the bed, please. Move over, rest your back on the headboard.”

Noiz obliged, chuckling. It wasn’t everyday that Aoba acted this bossy, and he found it quite endearing, if he had to be honest. He sat against the headboard, flexing his legs, and Aoba came closer, looking serious and focused, and sat straddling him. Noiz threw a quick look to the corner where Ren was lying, asleep.

“Are you sure Ren is in sleeping mode, right?” he asked, nervous.

The last drop to their awfully awkward sex life would be Aoba’s allmate waking up and starting to talk in the middle of it. Aoba giggled and pulled his own t-shirt up and off, throwing the garment to the other side of the room. Presented with such a view just few inches away, Noiz decided that all his doubts could be damned. He ran the tips of his fingers along Aoba’s ribs and sides, watching him closely. Was Aoba feeling uncomfortable? Ticklish? Nervous? To Noiz surprise, his boyfriend’s smile only turned smugger, as if he was happy with his response so far. He placed his hands over Noiz’ slightly wider ones and guided them to caress his whole torso.

“Can you feel it? Can you feel me, Noiz?”

The boy nodded, following with his eyes the trail his hands were tracing over Aoba’s skin. He was aware his hands were rough, marked with endless little scars and calluses, but the other guy didn’t mind, allowing his hands to press and pinch lightly and then rub over the spot and then add barely there touches. And Noiz couldn’t compare what he was feeling with what other people felt, of course, but he was, at last, touching the person he had wanted the most ever, and being able to feel his warmth, his closeness, his breath on his forehead, was almost too much for his senses. And what his touch couldn’t reach, his sight and his taste could provide, and soon it was his tongue who talked to him about how soft and sweet was Aoba’s skin.

The young man moaned softly at the light nips on his neck, but he composed himself and smiled again, reaching for Noiz’ shirt buttons.

“It’s unfair you are still wearing all your clothes…”

“I’m sure that can be helped”, said Noiz with a tiny crooked grin.

Aoba unbuttoned him slowly, kissing his lips at the same time, and then lowering himself to kiss the newly exposed skin. Noiz let him do so, although he didn’t feel anything with that, and although he knew Aoba knew. He ran his hands through Aoba’s hair, instead, focusing on it, on how lovely he looked, and on being gentle because Aoba’s hair was very sensitive. When his shirt and his trousers were open, Aoba rubbed his chests together, and that was surprisingly good. Especially the face Aoba made when his nipple piercings rubbed his own nipples. And having his boyfriend’s scent all around, that was priceless. But when Aoba moved forward and his groin brushed Noiz’ one, a slight frown appeared on his face. As the two of them expected, Noiz wasn’t hard yet. The boy tried to distract Aoba stealing his lips and kissing him deeply, letting his tongue explore every nook in Aoba’s mouth, caressing his gums and brushing his soft palate with his tongue piercing. He prayed that would do the do. Resolved, Aoba hummed in his mouth and kept rutting against him, rolling his clothed hips until he found, at last, that there was actually something against he could rub himself. Aoba leaned back to look at his boyfriend with a winner grin on his face, and Noiz chuckled in response.

“Do you mind if we turn tables?” he asked.

“Oh, don’t you want me on top?” Aoba said with a feigned pout.

Noiz couldn’t help to come closer, smiling, and kiss him.

“It will work better, trust me.”

So Aoba lay down, stretching his arms above his head, grinning like a naughty kid at his boyfriend, who was devouring him with his eyes. Noiz straddled his waist and nibbled his neck, what Aoba seemed to enjoy, judging by the sounds he made. Then he kept going southwards, licking towards his clavicle and the soft hollow spot at the base of his neck. Noiz took his time watching Aoba and his reactions to his touches; he hadn’t exactly explained to him that visuals and taste actually worked for him better than his disabled sense of touch, but Aoba should had guessed on his own, because the usually shy young man was showing himself off without his normal sense of modesty. At one moment, when Noiz was lapping at one of his nipples while rubbing the other one with the tip of a finger, Aoba moaned loudly and had a moment of embarrassment, covering his mouth with a hand and avoiding Noiz’ eyes in shame. Noiz grabbed the hand on his mouth and kissed it on the back.

“Please, don’t. I want to hear you.”

“But it’s so embarrassing! I don’t want you to think…”

Noiz cut him with a chuckle.

“What? That you are hot? Too late for that, I think that since the first time I laid my eyes on you.”

Aoba’s awkward look didn’t vanish, but he didn’t cover his mouth again. And, in a short while, as Noiz kept licking him downwards, dipping his tongue on Aoba’s navel and biting his hipbones, he finally lost his reserves and let himself go, gripping Noiz’ shoulders hard and closing his eyes to enjoy the pleasure. Noiz smiled at seeing him enjoying himself and checked on his own erection: it was doing fine, firm, hard and growing bigger by the moment. _From now on everything should go well_ , he thought with relief. If there was something he wanted badly was to pleasure Aoba. He couldn’t stand to see that disappointed look on his face, not ever again.

He removed his clothes completely, feeling his sweat starting to run freely down his back, and then he unfastened Aoba’s belt. The young man twitched under him, looking sidewards, and Noiz stopped at once, frowning. Was Aoba still unsure?

“Can I?” he asked, with a hand on Aoba’s zip.

The boy nodded, and Noiz took his chin and turned his head in order to be able to look at him.

“Aoba, open your eyes…”

He obeyed, his eyes a dashing shade of green under that light. Noiz had always found his boyfriend’s eyes stunning, and he had to suppress a whimper at seeing them showing that amount of emotion. Noiz could read tons of things right then on those eyes, all the words Aoba wouldn’t say, and although there were fear and uncertainty among them, there were also feelings that made Noiz feel overwhelmed all of a sudden. He leaned down and embraced Aoba tightly, wanting to correspond to those emotions. He had never been very good at wording his feelings, and so far Aoba seemed to avoid talking about them as well, but he hoped his actions would tell Aoba how deep he cared for him.

“Sssshhh… It’s okay”, Aoba whispered, with a tiny smile. “Go on.”

Noiz didn’t need to be told twice. He made quick work of Aoba’s jeans and underwear, and stroked the nice and rosy hard-on in front of him, grinning. Aoba was watching him, blushing furiously, but moved his eyes away as soon as he caught Noiz glancing at him. _So cute_ , Noiz thought, laughing a little before leaning over and giving a light peck at the dark tip. Aoba gasped, and his grip on Noiz’ shoulder turned tighter when his boyfriend grabbed his legs, opened them and started to lick trails and nip on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, up from his knees to his full testicles and still further up, catching at last the tip of his erection between his lips and caressing the slit with his pierced tongue. The sound Aoba let go at that was worth to be added to a catalogue of the oddest sounds produced by the human throat, but it also was so hot that Noiz felt it go directly to his own groin. He started working the whole cock with his mouth, engulfing it down to the base, and rubbing along it with his tongue, being careful that his piercing didn’t get caught in the skin.

“Ooooooh, Noiiiiiiiz…”

Aoba had thrown his head back in pleasant abandon, and his hands had found Noiz’ hair and stayed there for a while, as Noiz tried everything he knew and also some inspiration of the moment. After a few minutes, though, Aoba tapped on his hair all of a sudden.

“Ah… Stop, Noiz, or I’m going to come…”

“…S’okay…” Noiz mumbled without letting go.

“Ah, don’t speak, that’s…!”

Too late, because Aoba was already coming in his mouth, moaning Noiz’ name. Satisfied and relieved, the boy kept working him until the last drop was out, and Aoba writhed to release his member. Noiz let him go at last and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Under him, Aoba looked completely wasted, with his eyes tightly shut and still trying to regain his breath, and Noiz had imagined him so many times that last month looking exactly like that, that he couldn’t help to watch him with a wide grin. Aoba opened an eye, covering the other one with his forearm.

“Stop that smug grin, you silly brat… Wait until I finish with you and let’s compare who looks worse then.”

“I’m not saying you look bad…” Noiz answered. “Quite the opposite, in fact.”

Aoba turned his face to hide it on the pillow and Noiz laughed in earnest. When Aoba released the pillow he looked more composed, although still red as a ladybug.

“Okay, let me do it for you now…” he said, sitting up and reaching for Noiz’ dick.

He found it still hard, for what the two of them were grateful. Noiz knew that Aoba wouldn’t feel really fine about their intimate life until he had made Noiz come as well, and right then that he had achieved that with Aoba, he understood him fully. He put his hand over his boyfriend’s one and guided him, adding more pressure on the piercings.

“I can’t believe you have piercings down there, too”, Aoba mumbled, shyly. “Isn’t it painful?”

“Not for me. Why? Wanna try having one done?” Noiz asked, teasing Aoba.

“No!! No way in hell!”

“Wanna try to feel them?”

Noiz’ tone lowered another octave when he said so, eliciting a visible shudder on Aoba. The two of them watched, raptly, as the pierced dick grew still harder, heavier, on Aoba’s hand. Aoba licked his lips, unable to take his eyes off of the member, and he finally nodded. Noiz chuckled and stroked Aoba’s cheek with a finger, going down his chin and turning it towards him. Aoba glanced at him, his pupils dilated, and reached down for that finger on his face and licked it. Noiz kissed him, greedy, and he didn’t mind at all if his kisses weren’t elegant or skilful anymore; he was too turned on to care. At those moments, his thoughts were invaded by short messages like “ _More_ ” and “ _Aoba_ ” and _“Deeper_ ” and little more.

So he barely waited until Aoba took a tube of lubricant from a drawer to start opening him with his fingers, too wrapped up in his lust to think properly. He kept kissing Aoba meanwhile, watching his face searching for signs of discomfort and being rewarded by little sighs and moans. Noiz was lying on top of his boyfriend, forcing his legs wide open, and the thought of having two of his fingers inside of him made Noiz so turned on that it wasn’t funny any more. Also, thinking about being the first one inside of that ass… They hadn’t talked about their past lovers much, because it made Aoba feel uncomfortable: he had explained Noiz that he was quite a punk when he was a teen, and that he couldn’t remember much of that period, but as far as his memory reached, he didn’t go further with men of what Noiz and him had already done until an hour ago. And although Noiz said, and thought, that he didn’t mind at all, a previously unknown part of himself felt satisfied of being the only one ever to own Aoba that way. The counterpart of that was that he wanted to enter that lovely tight ass right away, but he wasn’t sure if Aoba was ready to allow it.

“Aoba?” he asked. “Is it fine if I…?”

The young man looked quite desperate, looking at him with glossy and half lidded eyes, his cock again at full mast.

“I… I don’t know. Just do it, okay?”

Noiz nodded.

“Turn away, love. I think that way will be easier.”

He leaned back, giving Aoba space to move and turn face down. Noiz positioned between his legs and grabbed Aoba’s waist, pulling him until Aoba was kneeling with the upper part of his body resting on his forearms. Noiz waited a moment, enjoying the view, letting his hands trace the contours of Aoba’s spine and shoulder blades, going down his sides again until they reached his hipbones and the hollows at the base of his back, right where his bum started to get rounded. Aoba turned his face to look at his boyfriend, with his eyes big and uncertain.

“What… What’s going on?”

Noiz smiled fondly at him.

“Nothing. Just staring at you. You are so beautiful.”

Noiz could see how Aoba’s cheeks tinted again before the young man hid his face.

“Stop saying stupid things. Paintings are beautiful. Girls are beautiful. I am… just me.”

“Well, can’t I find you beautiful, then?”

“I’m not… Aaaargh, just go on, please, before I change my mind!”

Chuckling, Noiz took the lube and poured some more on his fingers and his cock. He dipped his middle and index fingers inside the puckered hole, again, and then poured a trickle more of the translucent liquid over it. _Better safe than sorry_ , he thought. Then he placed the tip of his erection right there, and pushed slowly, watching as it was swallowed greedily by his boyfriend’s body. Aoba whined softly, the sound muffled by the pillow, but he didn’t move or said anything to stop Noiz so, a bit nervous, the boy moved it out again until it was almost completely out, and then pushed inside again, watching Aoba’s reaction.

“Aah!”

 _Was that a good “aah” or a bad “aah”?_ Noiz wondered, feeling a little lost. He repeated the action, pushing a bit deeper this time. Aoba’s only reaction was his laboured breath becoming still more irregular. Noiz decided that was a good sign, and repeated it again, trying to create a rhythm, going deeper each time like waves in a beach, reaching further and further, and making Aoba react louder, until his moans and little sobs were almost squeals.

“Sssssh, Aoba, we will wake up your granny, please!” he pleaded him.

Aoba answered biting the pillow below him, turning his muffled yells into something somewhat frustrating but extremely hot. Noiz wanted really badly to hear him scream at the top of his lungs while he plunged into him, and as he shoved his cock harder he imagined how Aoba would sound right then if he took his pillow off. He was really tempted to take it. Especially when he reached a point when he was fully sheathed and Aoba shuddered, and then his muffled screams turned more desperate. Noiz must have found a hot spot inside his ass, and with a satisfied grin he repeated the movement in the same angle, again and again, until Aoba looked completely gone and Noiz cursed loudly, because he wanted it to last a little more, and besides he wanted to be able to see again the face of his lover while he came. Slowing his pumps, he raised his right hand from Aoba’s sweated hip and smacked the delicate rounded mount of flesh in front of him. Aoba gasped, startled, letting go of the pillow, and Noiz repeated the slap with the next shove into Aoba, harder this time. Aoba sucked air at feeling the spank.

“Noiz!”

“Just once more…” Noiz gasped, doing it again.

He then let go of Aoba’s hips and turned him over, checking on his face. Aoba looked bewildered, but Noiz thought his body was reacting amazingly, his cock leaking in earnest and twitching in excitement and his blush spreading to his neck.

“What was that for?”

“Sorry, I wanted to do it so badly…” Noiz answered as he hooked Aoba’s left leg over his own left shoulder, forcing him to lie down on his side. “Don’t tell me you haven’t enjoyed it… You almost came”.

“But not because of that, you brat! Ouch!”

He was shushed by the force of Noiz’ shoves into him, who was plummeting deep again and again at full force now, speeding up. He could feel his orgasm running towards him, and Aoba was again on the brink, clutching the duvet so tight that his knuckles were white.

“Please, don’t close your eyes! Look at me, Aoba.”

The young man did so, although it seemed to be a hard request at that very moment, and he kept closing them and opening again. At last, Aoba reached for his own erection and started working it hard, following the wild rhythm Noiz was setting with his thrusts, and just seconds away he was coming hard, his come splurting over the bed and his abdomen, painting his rosy skin with white stripes. He let go a rather loud groan, unable to suppress it with a pillow or his hand, and Noiz watched, fascinated, as he arched his back in pleasure. It was quite a sight, and more than Noiz had bargained for, at in the end it was that what pushed him through his limit. He felt a white pleasure flooding him, and he held onto Aoba’s leg while he rode it off as if it was a lifeguard. He couldn’t remember the last time, or if, he had such a long-lasting orgasm, one that filled his brain with static and left his limbs soft and trembling afterwards. He kissed Aoba’s knee and tried his best not to drop himself on top of his boyfriend, rolling to his side.

He needed an eternity to calm his breathing, or so it seemed. By his side, Aoba turned to his side as well, resting his head on his forearm, and smiled fondly at him. Noiz felt almost overwhelmed again, so bright were Aoba’s eyes and so full with emotions. He reached to caress his face, putting a strand of blue hair behind his ear.

“Congratulations”, Aoba whispered. “We are really a couple now.”

“Oh, weren’t we before? Dammit, had I known, I wouldn’t have needed to put up with your bunch of odd friends.”

Aoba laughed and pushed Noiz’ hand away from his cheek, feigning offense.

“Shut up, you like them! And you know what I mean, right?”

“Yeah. And what now?”

Aoba leaned in for a kiss and Noiz took the chance to hold him down against his chest. Aoba giggled and made himself comfortable, slithering an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“I don’t know. Just… take care of me?”

“Of course. And  same goes for you.”

The two of them kissed the smile on the other’s face, feeling warm and happy. And suddenly they heard an echo of steps outside, in the corridor, followed by the unmistakeable voice of Aoba’s grandma.

“Aoba? Are you alright? What are you doing there?”

 

 

 

 


End file.
